If I Were Died, What Would You Do?
by Charles Grey
Summary: Kisah tentang shinigami yang menanyakan apa-yang-akan-dilakukan-zanpakutou bila pemiliknya mati. Warning: OOC dan garing. Chapter 2 update sesuai request, dan request masih dibuka! RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**If I were died, what would you do?**

**Rate: K+**

Warning: OOC dan jayus

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite yang bisa mendesain zanpakutou segitu banyaknya xDD

A/N: Terinpirasi dari fic-fic humor pendek yang sudah menyebar luas di fandom manapun XD

* * *

**::Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Hyorinmaru::**

"Hyorinmaru."

"Ya, Master?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Master?"

"Sudah, jawab saja."

"Tentu saja mencari master yang lebih kebal terhadap kematian."

Hitsugaya membeku di tempat. Dia tak menyangka zanpakutou-nya lebih dingin dari dirinya.

* * *

**::Rangiku Matsumoto dan Haineko::**

"Hainekooo~"

"Ya, Master?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kamu lakukan~?"

"Hmmm pertanyaan mudah! Tentu saja saingan mencari cowok ganteng jadi berkurang!"

Dan perdebatan antara shinigami dan zanpakutounya tidak bisa dihindarkan.

* * *

**::Ukitake Jyuushirou dan Sogyo no Kotowari::**

"Hei kalian, Sogyo no Kotowari."

"Ya?"

"Ya?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Heeem~~"

"Pertanyaan mudah!"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Tentu saja mencari teman main lain yang lebih asyik!"

"Ya, benar! Uki-chan membosankan~~"

Penyakit Ukitake langsung kambuh dan beliau segera berlari ke divisi empat.

* * *

**::Kurotsuchi Mayuri dan Asishogi Jizou::**

"Hei kamu!"

"Miiiiing~?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Miiiiing!"

Mayuri menepuk dahinya. Dia baru ingat kalau zanpakutounya tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia-ehm maksudnya shinigami.

* * *

**::Marechiyo Omaeda dan Gegetsuburi::**

"Hei Gegetsuburi!"

"Apa, Master?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"WAH! AKU BISA SENGSARA NANTI! SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMBERIKU MAKANAAAAN~~?"

Sejak saat itu Omaeda jadi agak pelit bila diminta makanan oleh zanpakutou-nya.

* * *

**::Momo Hinamori dan Tobiume::**

"Tobiume-chan~!"

"Ada apa, Hinamori-san?"

"Jika…aku mati. Apa yang akan Tobiume-chan lakukan?"

Tobiume terdiam di tempat, lalu pingsan secara slow motion.

"Tobiume-chan!" dengan sigap Momo menangkap zanpakutounya. Ternyata Tobiume membayangkan masternya mati…dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ooo ternyata dia barusan menonton Higurashi, pantas saja dia bisa membayangkan itu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Tobiume kan sangat menghormati masternya, jadi wajar saja dia pingsan.

* * *

A/N: Memang maksudnya pendek…dan request untuk zanpakutou lain untuk muncul DIBUKA LEBAR! Tapi hanya yang udah muncul saja, berarti Shinsho, Kyoka Suigetsu, Suzumushi gak bisa muncul…dan maaf kalau SANGAT garing. Dan saya tahu persis kalau pemilik zanpakutou mati, otomatis zanpakutounya juga hilang. Tapi kalau begitu, fic ini gak akan bisa tercipta -plak-. Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Were Died, What Would You Do?**

Chapter 2 UP!

Rate: K+

Warning: (makin) garing dan OOC

Disclaimer: Hanya Tite Kubo seorang yang bisa begini~ (?)

A/N: Maaf telat update! Karena begitu sekolah di mulai kebebasan saya turun dratis =_= (walaupun saya ngetik ini di hari-hari sekolah sih -plak-). Sesuai request, dan maaf karena setiap chapter hanya bisa 5 zanpakutou, dan saya belum bisa memunculkan Suzumebachi karena saya belum mendalami karakter itu ._.. Maaf kalau makin garing.

* * *

**::Rukia Kuchiki dan Sode no Shirayuki::**

"Sode-chan?"

"Rukia-sama? Ada apa?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan Sode-chan lakukan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Rukia-sama?"

"Tolong jawab saja!"

"Hmm itu pertanyaan sulit, Rukia-sama. Karena saya belum pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Mungkin jika Rukia-sama baru mati, saya baru bisa memikirkannya."

Sejak saat itu Rukia bersumpah tak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi.

* * *

**::Ichigo Kurosaki dan Zangetsu, serta Shirosaki (?)::**

"Hei, Oldman Zangetsu."

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Jika aku mati…apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu pertanyaan konyol Ichigo. Jika kau mati tentu saja aku juga akan mati, begitulah hubungan shinigami dengan zanpakutounya."

"BWAHAHAHA ICHIGO BEGO! MASAK BEGITU AJA GAK TAHU?"

"HOOHH NANTANG KAMU, HICHIGO?"

"SINI KAMU KALAU BERANI!"

"SIAPA TAKUT!"

Zangetsu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan masternya-dan hollownya.

* * *

**::Shuhei Hishagi dan Kazeshini::**

"Kazeshini."

"Yo, master!"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akhirnya kamu menanyakan juga! Apa kau tahu? Sejak aku lahir, aku sudah lama bermimpi besar untuk menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Namun karena kamu hidup, jadinya impianku tak bisa diraih…dan aku sudah lama menunggu kematianmu, Master. HAHAHAHA~!"

Sejak saat itu Hisagi mulai enggan mengeluarkan shikai.

* * *

**::Kuchiki Byakuya dan Senbonzakura::**

"Senbonzakura."

"Ya, Master?"

"Jika aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"APA? Kenapa menanyakan hal itu, Master? Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan Master mati!"

"Sudahlah, misalnya jika kematianku tidak bisa dihentikan olehmu?"

"…, aku akan membuka topengku dan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Uwoh, Senbonzakura mempunyai jiwa samurai! Tapi sejak saat itu Byakuya mulai penasaran juga seperti apa wajah Senbonzakura tanpa topeng-dan kenapa Senbonzakura baru mulai membuka topeng jika dirinya mati?

* * *

**::Kyouraku Shunsui dan Katen Kyoukotsu, serta Ise Nanao (?):: **

"Katen Kyoukotsu~~"

"…"

"Ada apa, Master?"

"Jika kau mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan~?"

"Tentu saja aku melupakan kematianmu dan mencari master baru."

"…"

"OH TEGANYA! Bagaimana denganmu, Katen~? Kau belum menjawab sama sekali pertanyaanku~~"

"…"

"Yak cukup! Kapten, masih ada banyak laporan yang harus anda kerjakan dan beberapa harus segera diselesaikan hari ini!"

"Eh Nanao-chan? Aku belum mendengar jawaban zanpakutou-ku!"

"Tidak ada waktu, kapten. Ini saja saya berbaik hati memberikan beberapa menit sebelum kapten kembali ke ruang kerja! Dan lagipula, saya dengar kapten pergi ke toilet, kenapa anda justru di sini?"

"Tu-tunggu Nanao-chan! Oke, tapi jangan tarik kerahku!"

Kyouraku hanya bisa menangis karena pertama, dia harus kembali bekerja. Kedua, dia diseret paksa oleh Nanao. Ketiga, jawaban pertama zanpakutou-nya sungguh menyakitkan dan dia belum tahu jawaban kedua zanpakutou-nya…

* * *

Balasan buat review buat yang ga login!

a) Michi chan: Sudah saya munculkan, maaf Suzumebachi belum bisa dimunculkan ;_;

b) Hiroyuki Naomi: Hahaha salam kenal juga xDD

c) Airi Shirayuki: Itu maksudnya dari OOC hohoho ._., sudah saya munculkan semua, maaf saya ga bisa munculkan Tensa Zangetsu ;_;

A/N: Terima kasih sudah mau baca, review? :D


End file.
